


Midnight Oil

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam Build Divers
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Shahry comes to chat.





	Midnight Oil

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC, May 31- "Amnesty Re-use (again!) 'The night sky was full of stars.'"

The night sky was full of stars. They were a little blurry, or possibly pixelated, but KO-1 was pretty sure they were accurate for the part of the world he was supposed to be in. 

"Burning the midnight oil?" 

"I don't have to work in the morning," KO-1 replied. He shrugged. "I thought I'd just... Play around a little? Until I saw your message." 

Shahryar smiled and leaned closer. "I can't help wanting to see. I'll show you mine in return." 

KO-1 blinked and then quickly pulled up his in-progress kit. Shahryar grinned. And KO-1 couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
